Pikmin (species)
Pikmin (named after Olimar's favorite brand of carrots, Pikpik Carrots) are a semisentient plant/animal life-form indigenous to PNF-404. They are first encountered by Captain Olimar when his ship crash-lands on the planet in Pikmin. Pikmin come in a number of different colors, each indicating a unique set of attributes that better suit them to different environments. They are 2.9 cm/1.14 inches tall from foot-to-tip and are able to carry about 20 times their weight, just as ants do. The average Pikmin can be thrown at a maximum height of 7.5 centimeters. Yellow Pikmin can be thrown at a height of 11.5 centimeters. The wild Pikmin that Olimar encounters in Pikmin 2 appear to remember him when he revisits PNF-404. Captain Olimar was noted in Pikmin to wonder, a bit uneasily, why the Pikmin do not attack him, and speculated that they might see him as a "parental figure". An idea commonly held by fans is that Olimar's helmet antenna resembles the stem on a Pikmin's head, and that the Pikmin see him as one of their own or as some kind of Superior or Alpha Pikmin. Although wild Pikmin, with the exception of Bulbmin, have never been observed to follow a leader, this explanation seems to be the most probable, and is further evidenced by the fact that Pikmin will imitate Olimar, such as by blowing imaginary whistles. However this theory is easily disproven because Antenna Beetles can attract Pikmin just by emitting sound with a certain frequency using its wings. Biology Although each species has different characteristics, all Pikmin (except Bulbmin, Rock Pikmin and Winged Pikmin) have the same general appearance, with a: humanoid body shape; large, bulb-shaped heads; two round eyes; two arms and two legs (hands and feet attached), each with three digits, and a tall stem on which a single, five-petaled flower grows. Their limbs also serve as roots when buried in the ground. In fact, Olimar refers to their entire bodies, except the stems, as ambulatory root systems. Their maximum carrying weight is at least 5 grams/0,18 ounces. This is shown by the fact that a marble of 16 mm/0,63 inches (Love sphere and Mirth Sphere) is 5 grams, and you only need one Pikmin to carry it. This would mean that Pikmin weigh 250 milligrams/.009 ounces and Purple Pikmin weigh 2,5 grams/.09 ounces who can carry 50 grams/1.8 ounces. Olimar should weigh about 20 grams/.7 ounces then, because in the first game you need 4 Pikmin to carry him. The internal structures of Pikmin are a mystery, but certain things about them can be speculated. Since Pikmin never seem to eat anything except nectar, they probably have a very simple digestive system, if any. As such, it's likely that Pikmin get a majority of their nutrients from food the Onions break down. Since the Onions are the center of Pikmin reproduction as well, it seems likely that Pikmin are incapable of sexual reproduction. As Olimar says, Onions seem to be some kind of incubator. However, in Pikmin, flowering Pikmin will sometimes drop seeds when slain in battle, suggesting that they may be able to reproduce asexually, but also that they do not have defined sexes and are hermaphrodites like many plants. Pikmin also have a skeletal system, as seen when electrocuted. Though this wouldn't make sense given their size and mostly plant-like morphology, so it's probably just for comedic effect or they have a simple notochord, a hardened stem which many simple creatures, mostly the same size as Pikmin, possess. Pikmin probably do not have any sort of lungs, but their leaves, buds, and flowers appear to serve as their main means of respiration, since poison gas or water droplets collecting around them suffocates the Pikmin. When killed, Pikmin fly into the air and disappear as a ghost, sometimes after releasing a liquid of the same color as the Pikmin, possibly the Pikmin equivalent to hemolymph or blood. In the Nintendo Land game "Pikmin Adventure," after dying, the Pikmin come back to life and continue to battle by the player Mii's side. While idle, Pikmin's leaves and flowers glow the Pikmin's respective color; that, coupled with a cinema scene at the end of Pikmin 2 would suggest that Pikmin are somehow bioluminescent, though what causes this and what function it might serve in the wild has never been explained, though it could possibly be meant for communication or (in cases of large numbers) to ward off nocturnal predators. Pikmin appear to be capable of other forms of communication. When in a group, they will sometimes sing parts of "Luigi's Mansion Theme Song" and Ai no Uta. If left idle for a long time, Pikmin will moan at each other. From what is heard, it can be assumed that Pikmin language is very simple and primitive. Judging by their behavior alone it almost seems as if Pikmin are capable of expressing emotions such as boredom, fear, happiness, pride, and sadness. Stages Pikmin can be divided into three stages: In the first of these, the Pikmin will have a leaf on their stem. Leaf Pikmin are the slowest and weakest. Although all three stages inflict exactly the same amount of damage to enemies, leaf Pikmin take longer to build bridges and take down gates. The second stage Pikmin have buds on their stems. In factors of speed and power, these are just between leaf and flower Pikmin. In Pikmin, if a flower Pikmin is shaken off, it will revert to a bud, and the bud will revert to a leaf in the same scenario. In Pikmin 2, however, flower Pikmin revert to leaf Pikmin immediately. Like flower Pikmin, buds can be received when leaf Pikmin are allowed to stay in the ground for a certain amount of time. The final stage Pikmin are flower Pikmin. These can be gained by letting Pikmin drink nectar, by letting them mature in the ground, or by letting a Mamuta plant Pikmin. In Pikmin, flower Pikmin which have fallen in battle will occasionally leave behind seeds which will sprout the next day, but this was discontinued in Pikmin 2. In Pikmin, if flower Pikmin are left in the ground for the entirety of the flower stage, the stalks will retreat into the ground for another cycle and then sprout again as leaf Pikmin. This process is accompanied by a low droning sound which can be heard if Olimar is near the landing site. In Pikmin 2, this last stage is bypassed, and Pikmin will go straight from flowers to leaves when left in the ground for too long. In Pikmin 3, planted Pikmin will still grow into buds then flowers, but once they are flowers, they do not become leaves anymore, like in previous games. Also, if you leave planted Pikmin behind, the next day, they will be flowers. The flower upon a mature Pikmin is called (Sutera cordata) or Bacopa Cabana. This was used to model the white, five pedaled, yellow centered flowers that rest on top of the first generation of Pikmin species, as well as the Bulbmin in the second generation of Pikmin. Sutera cordata ''also come in different colors as well, like white, lavender (violet), and magenta (pink). So far in the Pikmin species all three of these colors have been used. In ''Pikmin 3, Flower Pikmin do not lose their flowers and remain flowers for the remainder of the time they are alive. This is to compensate for the fact that Nectar is notably scarce in this game. Pikmin also become permanently-flowered as a side effect of Ultra-Spicy Spray , and Yellow Pikmin become flowered when exposed to electricity. Known species These are the species so far encountered in the Pikmin games. More species may be discovered in future games. Introduced in Pikmin .]] 'Red Pikmin' Red Pikmin were the first species of Pikmin discovered. Their unique physical feature is their thorn-like noses. These Pikmin are fireproof and have 1.5 times the attack power of an average Pikmin. They can also take down dirt walls faster than others shown in Pikmin 3. ]] 'Yellow Pikmin' Yellow Pikmin have large ears. They are lighter than most Pikmin, so they can be thrown further and higher, and they were recently discovered (in Pikmin 2) to be immune to electricity. In Pikmin, they have the unique trait of being able to carry and throw Bomb Rocks, but the Bomb Rocks seen in Pikmin 2 ''are much larger and are too heavy to be carried, and in ''Pikmin 3, all Pikmin can carry Bomb Rocks. Yellow Pikmin can dig faster than any other Pikmin in'' Pikmin 3''. .]] 'Blue Pikmin' Blue Pikmin have what appear to be mouths but are actually gills. These Pikmin, unlike the others, are amphibious and can survive both on land and in water. They are also resistant to water-based attacks. If thrown into water or standing idle, they will save any nearby drowning Pikmin by throwing them, sometimes back on land, sometimes back into water (by accident). However, this was discontinued in Pikmin 3 because drowning Pikmin can get out on their own. In the shallow waters of Pikmin 1 and 2, Blue Pikmin will walk through the water as the captains do, but in the deeper waters of Pikmin 3, they are shown to have the ability to swim. .]] 'Mushroom Pikmin (Puffmin)' Mushroom Pikmin, (Puffmin) are not a separate type of Pikmin, but rather the result of exposing any type of Pikmin to a Puffstool's spore cloud. Pikmin affected by the cloud turn purple, grow mushrooms on their heads, lose species-specific details (nose, ears, etc.,) and turn against Olimar and other unaffected Pikmin. Mushroom Pikmin can be cured by shaking them off Olimar, by defeating the Puffstool, or simply waiting for the effect to wear off. Attacking a Mushroom Pikmin with an unaffected Pikmin gives a chance to revert it back to the previous Pikmin color. However, there is also a chance that it succumb to its injuries and die. Both Mushroom Pikmin and the Puffstool are found only in Pikmin. Mushroom Pikmin (Puffmin) can sometimes turn against the Puffstool due to a certain glitch, and will sometimes even continue to follow Olimar (although they cannot be thrown or interacted with), depending on exactly how the glitch is carried out. Introduced in'' Pikmin 2 'Purple Pikmin' 'Purple Pikmin''' are bulkier and larger than normal Pikmin, and have several wiry hairs growing out of their head. These Pikmin are 3 times more powerful than the average Pikmin in battle, and have the carrying strength of 10 Pikmin, but move more slowly. They can also cause damage simply by being tossed on enemies (which may also stun the foes), and will actually scoot their bodies in the air to try and land on the enemy if not tossed directly above it, arguably making them the best fighters. Their extra weight prevents them from being blown away by the wind attacks of the Puffy and Withering Blowhogs. They also do not panic when in the presence of a Mitite group. Unlike the original Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin, Purple Pikmin have pink flowers. In Pikmin 3, ''all of these abilities were removed other than carrying strength. 'White Pikmin' 'White Pikmin''' are smaller than normal Pikmin and have red eyes, allowing them to have keen sight and dig up buried treasure. These Pikmin are resistant to poison attacks, and seem to be poisonous themselves. This can be identified by their purple hands and feet. Enemies are damaged sometimes fatally when they ingest White Pikmin. These Pikmin are also the fastest and carry items much quicker than other Pikmin. Like Purple Pikmin, White Pikmin have pink flowers, rather than white like the original Pikmin colors. In Pikmin 3, ''White Pikmin are weaker fighters and inflict less damage on enemies when eaten. .]] 'Bulbmin' 'Bulbmin''' are a combination of a parasitic form of Pikmin and a juvenile Bulborb. They are immune to all Hazards (Fire, Water, Electricity, and Poison) thanks to the Bulborb's anatomy. Although they can carry objects and flower as normal Pikmin do, they are weak in battle and unable to leave the caves in which they are found. When Bulbmin die, so do the parasitic Pikmin. The actual appearance of the parasitic Pikmin alone is unknown, although judging by the white coloration of the flower, they may simply be parasitic anomalies of the original Pikmin. It is recommended to use a Candypop Bud to make Bulbmin into another color of Pikmin before you exit a cave. Other than their hazard immunity, Bulbmin do not share any secondary traits with other species of Pikmin (increased jump height, speed, attack power, etc.). Pikpik Carrot Pikmin Pikpik Carrot Pikmin are glitches created when you give yourself the seventh number of Pikmin in Challenge Mode. Introduced in Pikmin 3 .]] 'Rock Pikmin' Rock Pikmin are a species of Pikmin that take the form of small yet sturdy stones rather than plants, though the notable leaf on its head trait remains. This Pikmin type is very sturdy, strong, and is not easily knocked around. When thrown, instead of latching on to the enemy, they bounce off (much like if you threw a rock at something). Their sturdiness allows them to be able to shatter glass and Crystal Nodules. These Pikmin are immune to blunt force, such as being crushed or stabbed. While they may seem somewhat similar to Purple Pikmin, they do not have the strength to lift an object 10 times their own weight and although a bit heavier than other types, not as heavy as Purple Pikmin. .]] 'Winged Pikmin' Winged Pikmin are pink in coloration and appear to have large heads, lavender flowers, large blue compound eyes, and are capable of flight via wings on their backs. Flying allows them to do things such as following the captains where most Pikmin types would not be able to, attacking airborne/tall creatures with ease, and even taking quicker, shorter routes while carrying spoils by carrying them in the air. These Pikmin are always airborne and never set foot on the ground. They are weaker fighters than most Pikmin. Undiscovered species If the players gather every ship part in the first Pikmin game, they will see several different colored Onions in the ending cutscene. These include five Pink Onions, four Black/Grey Onions, two Cyan Onions, one Green Onion, one Orange Onion, and one Purple Onion. Although Purple Pikmin were discovered in Pikmin 2, they were introduced without an Onion. The Rock and Winged Pikmin have an Onion in Pikmin 3, although this Onion is different from the ones seen in the cutscene. It is currently unknown whether the rest of these colors will appear in future games, or if the multi-colored Onions are just an Easter egg. "Olimin", or "Pikmar", is the result of Olimar becoming a Pikmin in the bad ending of the first game. Olimin is created after the Pikmin carry the unconscious body of Olimar back to the onion. Instead of just popping back down, the Onion absorbs the presumed dead body of Olimar into the onion and transforms him into a pikmin. Bingo Battle In Pikmin 3, Bingo Battle, the color of the Pikmin's leaf, bud, or flower will correspond with the player. (Player 1: Blue. Player 2:Pink.) Pikmin can also attack and even kill Pikmin from the other team or even captains, similar to Mushroom Pikmin. Also, when bringing a final item back to the Onion, they seem to chant either "Kop-pai" or "Hoc-tate" depending on their team. Pikmin Extinction Pikmin Extinction occurs when every single Pikmin, including those planted in the ground and stored in the Onions, is lost. The day ends immediately and the Onions each produce a single seed at the beginning of the following day. As a result, its possible for Pikmin to be never extinct as long as their Onion survives. In Pikmin, the following is Olimar's Journal entry on the first day that extinction occurs: "The Pikmin have all perished because of my own carelessness. I am an utter disgrace as a leader... How can I continue to collect parts without them? Still the Onions join me in low orbit, as if this Pikmin extinction had never happened. I shan't sleep tonight..." In Pikmin 2, an extinction of Purple or White Pikmin will not produce seeds, as neither colors have Onions. In the Nintendo Land game "Pikmin Adventure," an extinction of Pikmin never happens, as the Pikmin will continuously regenerate themselves and fight by the player's side as if they didn't die. In Pikmin 3, rather than the day immediately ending, an extinction simply prompts a cutscene to play of the Master Onion expelling another seed of whichever type of Pikmin was lost, giving the captains the rest of the day to grow more Pikmin and continue their mission the following day, however, in the mission mode for this game, Pikmin extinction results in a cutscene where a mass amount of Pikmin ghosts surround your player, who is now looking sad, and the text "Pikmin Extinction" is shown, ending that mission. Habits Pikmin following leaders are prone to stumbling every now and then, and occasionally fall over completely, in all games but Pikmin 3 . This happens much more frequently in Pikmin, and, further complicated by a mass of 100 Pikmin walking together, can sometimes pose a serious problem, reducing general maneuverability. In Pikmin 2, Pikmin trip much less frequently, but still stumble often if directed to switch positions suddenly. During a retreat from a beast, a Pikmin that trips is likely to be eaten or squashed by the creature; this is especially aggravating during no death runs. Sometimes, it may be hard to notice if a Pikmin trips, leading to lone Pikmin becoming separated from the group. Pikmin can be seen interacting with each other when idle. These actions include grooming each other, communicating in high pitched whimpers, dancing, waving, crouching, and playing abstract games. In Pikmin 2, if 20 of each color Pikmin is called into one group, they will hum a portion of the song Ai no Uta. ''This suggests that they have a highly developed and friendly social structure. In ''Pikmin 3, they will occasionally hum the music that plays during the opening of the game. Pikmin will also watch captains move around when stationary, indicating that they are very curious creatures, and can be seen to mimic the idle motions of those leaders. All idle Pikmin have a natural tendency to perform nearby tasks, such as Blue Pikmin running into water to save drowning Pikmin, even if there are enemies or hazards about. Trophy The 'Pikmin' trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee reads as follows: "These strange beings are part plant, part animal. They spend most of their time buried in the earth, but they will befriend whoever plucks them, as evidenced by their devotion to Captain Olimar. Each Pikmin has a leaf on its head that grows into a bud and finally a flower. Like a flower, the life of a Pikmin is both fragile and beautiful." Most members of the Pikmin family are also represented as trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and can be used by Olimar as a playable character. Play Nintendo Description "When it comes to walking vegetation, there is definitely strength in numbers. Space travelers take note: Pikmin are plant-like creatures that have different colors and abilities. Want to collect spaceship parts, battle enemies, or break down walls? Just toss over some Pikmin!" Gallery ] Pikmin 2 Pikmin chr01-1024x747.jpg|The five main Pikmin found in Pikmin 2. 2447-pikmin-003-swort.jpg|Pikmin and Olimar circling a small patch of daisies. Pikmin Growth.png|The picture used for the Pikmin growth of the daily report in Pikmin 2. Pikmin Sprouts.png|A patch of Pikmin sprouts. Pikmin greet.png|Pikmin greet you when you turn on Pikmin 2. Pikmin being plucked.jpg|A blue pikmin being plucked from the ground. Rock Pikmin-Pikmin3.png|Rock Pikmin artwork. Pikmin3PinkPikmin.png|Winged Pikmin artwork. Pikmin den.jpg|Fighting with Pikmin in Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode. Pikmin range.jpg|More Challenge Mode screenshots! Lost toy box.png|Yellow Pikmin following the player in Challenge Mode (Pikmin 2). Cavern.jpg|Sprayed Red Pikmin attacking a petrified Fiery Bulblax. IAjtexgljk0CJ.png|Close up of some Pikmin from Pikmin 3. TheySeeUsWalkinTheyPluckin.PNG|Artwork of a some Pikmin for Pikmin 3. pikmin_3_a-3.jpg|"Walking" winged Pikmin. pikmin_3_a-10.jpg|Other "walking" winged Pikmin. pikmin_3_a-6.jpg|Walking yellow Pikmin. pikmin_3_a-9.jpg|Other walking yellow Pikmin. pikmin_3_a-7.jpg|Running red Pikmin. pikmin_3_a-8.jpg|Walking red Pikmin. pikmin_3_a-11.jpg|Walking rock Pikmin. 200px-Bluepikmin.png|Blue Pikmin Screenshot 2014-01-06 at 11.36.38 PM.png|A Red Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Puffstoolpuffmin.jpg|A group of Puffmin with the Puffstool. ZlCfzR4yh-QlUYNeZy.jpg|a buried rock pikmin notice the inmunity of being crushed images-80.jpeg|The three original pikmin in HD. Screenshot 2014-03-07 at 8.44.48 PM.png|A Pikmin's actual size First three Pikmin.jpg|Three stages of Pikmin In Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin Whitetangerinehd.jpg|Helping hands Walking purple pikmin.jpg|A clay figurine of a purple pikmin. Zestbombpikmin3.jpg|A purple and white pikmin, as seen in Pikmin 3. Pikmintinyfruit.jpg|A blue pikmin carrying a small fruit. pikmindrawingwariowaregold.png|A crude drawing of some Pikmin drawn by Wario when scanning the Pikmin amiibo in WarioWare Gold Screenshot 2019-04-15 at 7.04.21 PM.png|3 Pikmin Trivia *Winged Pikmin have dark stripes on their bodies which make them resemble bees. This color pattern makes their bodies non-monochromatic, a trait uncommon in most Pikmin types. White Pikmin also seem to have this trait to a certain extent, as they exhibit a purplish tint on their hands and feet. *Originally, Red Pikmin and Blue Pikmin were able to hold Bomb-Rocks along with the Yellow Pikmin. They eventually scrapped the idea (most likely due to Yellow Pikmin not having use of their high throw ability often), however, it resurfaces in the third game, as well as in the new 3DS title Hey! Pikmin. *In Pikmin, electrical hazards were supposed to be there and Yellow Pikmin were supposed to be immune to them. They scrapped the idea but brought it back in Pikmin 2. *The Pikmin appear in the Nintendo Land minigame: Pikmin Adventure. The available Pikmin include Blue, Red, Yellow, and White (in this order depending on how many players there are). It is also theorised that the three seed power-ups (the Hammer seed, Knuckle seed, and Whip seed) are supposed to represent the Purple, Rock and Winged Pikmin respectively. *The first five members of the Pikmin family (from Pikmin to Pikmin 2, not including Mushroom Pikmin or Bulbmin) appear in the Wii to Wii U data transfer app, in which they carry the software from the Wii SD card to the Wii U console. *In a level of the attraction "Pikmin Adventure" in the game Nintendo Land, you can see some lavender flowers, like the flowers from the Winged and Rock Pikmin. *Pikmin resemble a legend about the mandrake plant, a plant whose roots can sometimes resemble a human body. The legend says that if you uproot a mandrake plant, it will be your servant. However, it is also said that if picked, it will emit a scream powerful enough to kill its picker, so it was recommended to form a strategy for picking it, like digging it out slightly and tying it to a dog and walking away so the dog will follow and uproot the plant, losing the dog in the process. *Unlike most Pikmin types, the Pikmin that debut in Pikmin 3 does not have names that reflect their colors. *Although Winged Pikmin are always in flight, they can still be thrown by the captains. *The three original types of Pikmin have one immunity and one extra quality or ability in Pikmin 2. *Each of the first 5 Pikmin in Pikmin 2 represent the 5 recognized senses: **'Smell:' Red Pikmin have prominent noses. **'Taste:' Blue Pikmin have visible mouths, unlike the others. **'Hearing:' Yellow Pikmin have prominent ears. **'Touch:' Purple Pikmin have feeler-like hairs atop their head. **'Sight:' White Pikmin have absurdly large eyes. *In addition to this, The Pikmin featured in and Pikmin 3 ''seem to correspond with the Japanese Elements of Nature: **'Red:' Fire **'Blue: Water **'''Rock: Earth **'Winged:' Air **'Yellow:' Thunder *In Pikmin 3, Rock, Winged and Yellow Pikmin have their own voice, different from the other types of Pikmin. *Despite their flowers being lavender in game, the flowers of winged, and rock pikmin are blue in some of the concept art. *In the game Warioware D.I.Y., ''there is a minigame in which a Pikmin is thrown across water, into a puddle of nectar. *In Bingo Battle, the Pikmin's leaf changes to cyan or magenta depending on its team. *In the beta for ''Pikmin, the Pikmin themselves were originally planned to be the same color, with different heights instead. *In Pikmin, if left idle for awhile, they will start to wave their stems towards your direction as if praising you.'' '' See also *Onion *Candypop Bud *''Pikmin'' *''Pikmin 2'' *''Pikmin 3'' *Pellet * Bulborb * Red Pikmin Category:Pikmin species Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species